Who are we fooling?
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: Another Addek one shot. Set in 5x15  crossover episode with the sick Archer . Hope you'll enjoy it.


Hey guys,

another short Addek one shot. I asked for ideas and AddekLover13 asked for something about 5x15 (the crossover episode with the sick Archer).

I thought about that for a while and I think I had a good idea now.

So, this is for AddekLover13. I hope you like it. :D

To everyone: If you have an idea for a Addek one-shot and don't want to write it yourself, tell me when I have time I will love to write it.

The title of the fic is the song "Who are we fooling" by Brooke Fraser feat. Aqualung.

The songs inside the fic are "Who are we fooling" and "Derek's love song for Addison" (both bold and Italic written).

Love Mariella

Desclaimer: All belongs to Shonda, the only thing I own is the storyline.

* * *

><p><strong>Who are we fooling?<strong>

"Please Derek, you have to be God only for today."

"Addison I …"  
>"Derek, this is my brother. He's my only family member I come along with really good." Addison looked at her ex-husband pleading.<p>

Derek sighed. He has seen this look before and every time she looked at him like this, he couldn't resist her. Only one time. This night in New York when he left. He was sure she had looked at him with her most pleading look as well, but he couldn't remember too well, 'cause he did his best this night not to look at her. He finally looked at her. "Fine. I'll do it, but Addie there's no …"

"No guarantee it will work, I know." She hugged him. "Thanks for trying."

He smiled at her and hugged her back. "Always." He sighed. It felt strange to be so close to her, but also good.

Addison walked away to tell Archer the good news, still a smile on her lips. Derek looked after her. He had missed her. He noticed that now. He only didn't really know by now in which way he missed her. He shook his head. He was together with Meredith. So he turned around and went back to work.

Hours later he had made it. Archer Montgomery was still alive and healed. He sighed. He was happy about that. He went with Addison to the bar. They chatted friendly and Derek enjoyed it. He liked to talk to her. He knew that when he divorced her, he hadn't only gave up his wife, but also a great friend.

In this moment Mark, Sam and Naomi entered the bar. They were Addison annoying the whole time with the song Derek wrote her for their wedding. She knew they thought it was funny, but it still hurt her, because she remembered everything so well from this day.

The three of them stood before them and started to sing.

**_Addison Montgomery. He met her in the summer  
>She was cutting up a very dead body<br>And in her eyes I saw my life  
>I knew that she would be my wife<br>And she would breathe the life back into me  
>For every day until eternity<br>Or until I'd be as dead as that body._**

Addison rolled her eyes. Derek laughed. "You know guys, this is exactly why we didn't keep in touch."  
>They laughed and sat down and had a nice evening, but Derek couldn't stop starring at Addison from time to time, she looked somehow sad, when she went to the bar, he went after her.<p>

He approached her. "Are you alright?"  
>"Sure."<br>"You don't …"  
>"It's just … I put you in this tinny box and as long as you were in there everything was fine, but then I had to put you out, because of Archer and now … I think it's about time for you to reenter it."<br>Derek smiled at her sadly. "One dance before I have to reenter the box?"

"Only one."

When they entered the dance floor there was a song playing that neither of the now, but they both liked it immediately.

**_So we're back here again  
>Tip toeing round the edge of the end<br>Wondering who will be last to admit  
>That we're finally over<em>**

Addison didn't look at him. They were over for such a long time and still she knew her heart hadn't let him go completely.

**_Turned twenty one on the day that we met  
>Terrible shoes and implausible dress<br>It's funny how sad the funny things get as you grow older__  
><em>**

Derek smiled at seemed to him as he met Addison only yesterday._  
><em>__

_**Better or worse**  
><strong>But what else can we do?<strong>  
><strong>And better or worse<strong>  
><strong>I am tethered to you<strong>  
><strong>If it's not either of us<strong>  
><strong>Tell me who are we fooling?<strong>  
><em>

They looked at each other._  
><em>****

**_I learned the art of biting my tongue  
>I tired of trying to guess what was wrong<br>Both agreed on where we should go  
>But not how to get there<br>_**

What happened to us, we used to work so great, he thought. We used to be Addison and Derek._  
><em>****

**_We tried and tried to loosen the knots  
>Thinking once we're untangled we'll be better off<br>But it's these failures and faults that hold us together  
><em>**

Addison didn't look at him. They hurt each other so much, but still they were here, together._  
><em>

**_Better or worse  
>But what else can we do?<br>When better or worse  
>I am tethered to you<br>If it's not either of us  
>Tell me who are we fooling?<br>_**

Who was she fooling, she was still in love with him._  
><em>****

**_This beautiful tangle that's bruising us blue  
>Is a beautiful knot that we just can't undo<br>Together we're one but apart tell me  
>Who are we fooling?<em>**_  
><em>

Who was he fooling, he was still in love with her._  
><em>

_**Cause real love**  
><strong>Is hard love<strong>  
><strong>It's all we have<strong>  
><strong>It's a break-neck<strong>  
><strong>Train wreck<strong>  
><strong>It's all we have<strong>  
><em>

They only looked at each other. Neither of them said a word._  
><em>

**_So we're back here again  
>Turning away from the edge of the end<br>_**_**Arm in arm**  
><em>

Addison leaned in a bit more and he hugged her tighter._  
><em>

_**Better or worse**  
><strong>But what else can we do?<strong>  
><strong>When better or worse<strong>  
><strong>I am tethered to you<strong>  
><strong>If it's not either of us<strong>  
><strong>Tell me who are we fooling?<strong>  
><em>

For the first time in ages they really looked at each other and both knew what the other felt._  
><em>

**_This beautiful tangle that's bruising us blue  
>It's a beautiful knot we just can't undo<br>If it's not either of us, tell me who are we fooling?  
><em>**

"Addison, I love you." He whispered softly in her ear. Then he leaned softly in, but before his lips could touch hers …_  
><em>

**_Together we're one, but apart tell me  
>Who are we fooling?<em>**

Addison moved away. He couldn't be serious about that. She turned around and left.

Derek sighed, he moved after her.

"Addison …"  
>He grabbed her arm and saw that tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Don't …"<br>"But …"

"This wasn't you, this was … a moment of madness."

"It wasn't. It was the first time I saw clear in ages."

"Derek."  
>"Listen Addie, I broke up with Meredith."<br>"What?"

"It's just … we didn't want the same and I think I only stayed with her, because it was the easiest way."

"But …"  
>"I'm really sorry for everything. I was fooling myself. I love you. I have been in love with you since I was 22 years old, Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery."<p>

More tears were running down her face. "I love you too."

Softly Derek leaned in. "Promise me you won't again run away when I try to kiss you."

"Promise you."

He closed the last gasp between them and their lips crushed together. He put her in a tight embrace. She opened her mouth a bit and their tongues were dueling with each other. He couldn't describe how happy he was. She couldn't believe how happy she was.

They were both glad that they weren't fooling themselves anymore.

* * *

><p>Pretty please review... you would really make my day, 'cause I'm in a bad mood, 'cause although it should be summer it's more like autumn and I love summer.<p>

So please tell me what you think about my little Addek one-shot.


End file.
